Secrets Betrayals Lies
by cherries0103
Summary: Secrets, that Percy had tried to hide spills out, about the betrayals of Sally Max, a name never mentioned in the series. Lies, used to cover up things that have happened but never once recorded. Follow Sally Max into her betrayals, all she had been through. As Percy kills everyone that knows her, on question is asked. Will Sally rise again, for her desired revenge?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story, so bear with me. I hope I can manage to get this out to 40K+ words, but I'm not sure if I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. All rights go to Rick.**

**Lets start.**

Sally POV

Avery knocked on my door. "Commander?" she said.

"What, and why are you here?" I asked her, exasperated,"it's 2 am."

She walked in, saying, "Commander, Chaos wants to talk to you. She says you have a mission."

I pushed myself out of bed, muttering,"does she have to choose this time?"

My lieutenant just said that Chaos just wanted to keep it private. I'm the only person going on the mission anyways. There's no replacement assasinator skilled just like me. at least not in this army. Well, it's really not her fault that it's 2 am. She dosen't need to rest.

I started to dress myself, pulling on my cloak, lashing on my sword, my dual blades, my staggering collection of daggers, a set of hunting knives, my bow, arrows, until I found out one thing. My bow was missing. I gritted my teeth. I am so not going to like this mission. Chaos probablly stole my bow, just to force me to aggree on what she has planned for me. So I walked outside, starting towards the throne room, preparing for the mission I am assigned.

When I got to the throne room, I asked Chaos, "My bow."

She fidgeted around in her throne kind of nervously. She told me she had a mission planned for me.

"I know. Now what is the mission, and where is my bow?" I asked her in a rather monotone voice.

She became even more nervous. Then my lieutenant answered.

"Upon the Olympians call for help, you will be sent to Earth to aid them in the incoming war."

I stared upon each of them in turn.

"My lieutenant knows of the mission before me. And I am not going there. Not to Earth. Not to the Olympians. They had betrayed me. And they will never see me help them again. I am not going back. The only thing I have for them is hatred and revenge. That comes with a lust of blood. An incontrollable wish for their blood to be flowing free."

Silence.

"I'll give you your bow if you go." Chaos blurted out.

I focused and a few seconds later I have my bow at my hand. "I do not need you to help me retrieve it."Then, I stalked back to my room.

_At night, 3am._

Avery POV

According to Chaos' orders, I sneaked into my Commander's room and teleported us to her ship. I secretly set in the cordinates, then went back to Chaos. I had a feeling Commander Max already knew what I was planning to do. Then with a feeling of guilt, I told Chaos that the task was done, then walked back to my room, unable to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hi guys. Nothing exactly to say to you. But I think I can skip the disclaimers, right?**

Avery POV

Guilt washing over me, I went to the council room. I haven't goten a wink of sleep last night, my lack of rest weighing me down as much as the guilt did. I still couldn't believe I had just begun to show the first steps of betrayal to my commander. She had recruited my, shown me a place that I belong, but I betrayed her. I'm no better than the Olympians.

I sighed. There's nothing I could do now. I've done it. There's no excuses.

"You're late, for gods sake!" Chaos had me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me into the room, screaming in my ears. I winced at the sound, and she angrily threw me over to my chair, anger coming off her in strong waves.

"Sorry." I told her.

"It's halfway through the meeting and you just arrived. Why. WHY!" she screamed at me.

"It's just, after yesterday, I haven't been sleeping much, and I slept in." I told her. I haven't been sleeping much. Rather I haven't slept the whole night.

She calmed down a bit, recalling the task I had completed during the night. She started to look nervous, but quickly pushed the expression on her face down. Later, when she dissmised the council, she called me behind.

"Do you think- Do you think that Sally knows of our plans?" She stuttered out.

"Yes."

She collapsed in her chair. "I can't believe that I did that to my daughter." she said finally.

"And I can't believe I did that to my Commander." I answered coldly, "and I know that she is aware of everything happening right now, in case you are not aware of her."

She looked at me, then dissmissed me to go to lunch.

I did not answer, just walked out, regretting my act of treason to my commander.

Sally POV

2 hours. I polish my weapons.

1 hour. I am so bored to death.

30 minutes. I wish there's something to kill.

15 minutes. Waiting.

10 minutes. practicing typing.

5 minutes. Trying to get pass my dyslexia and read.

1 minute. Waiting.

30 seconds. Waiting.

15 seconds. waiting.

10 seconds...9...8...6...5...4...3...2...1...

Thunk.

I have landed.

"Trespasser!"

Ugh!

Seriously?

As I exit my ship, the gods flashed infront of me.

"Why are you here?" Zeus bellowed.

I said in a monotone voice, the upper part of my face shadowed by my cloak's hood, "I am sent by Chaos to aid you in your incoming war."

He glared at me suspiciously, but my stare, even though he couldn't see my eyes, bore into his skin.

I walked toward the ground, every one in deep silence, until Persues Jackson asked,"who are you?"

I turned my stare towards him and said, "Sally Max, daughter of Chaos, Commander and personal assasinator of Chao's Army, Primordial of Hatred, Revenge, Emotions, Secrets, Lies, and Betrayals."

He and Poseidon narrowed their eys and looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" they questioned.

"You would know if you bothered listening to me in the first place," I said, "and I will not repeat my words."

And with that, I stalked out towards the lake, leaving the puzzled Camp Half Blood campers behind in the forest.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Hi again. I don't really like ANs so I try not to write them a lot. But once in a while... I need a vote. Options and topic at the end of the chappie. And off we go.**

Percy POV

Sally. Sally Max. Sally Max. Primordial.

No.

I shook my head. These words... They don't mix. The last time I saw Sally, she was an outcast. Betrayed by me.

I grinned internally at the wicked deed, at the rare moments I get to expose myself. I haven't gotten a chance to do anything ever since Akhlys. No wait. I just used all the stories for covering up and making me strong. Didn't I? Yeah. I did. Oh well. That was. Hmmm... Even better. Oh, right! I also gave all who knew her a slow painful death! Ahhh, those screams were pure music... I guess I expose my dark side way too much then.

But now she's back, and she has a throne waiting for her, and a face and body I cannot imagine. I really need to discuss this with Poseidon though. He looks suspicious. Not like he knows of my secrets though. But... The dissapearance of his favorite kid. No, EX-favorite kid, after I convinced him Sally was ambitious and evil.

But still...

Sally...

None of all this mess...

Feels right...

Poseidon POV

Since when had that BASTARD kid of mine get recruited by Chaos? Is Chaos totally out of her mind? Or is the story Percy told me...

Wrong?

No, he's my favorite kid! he wouldn't lie!

Or would he?

Why would he lie, if he ever did! He has no reason, right?

Or does he?

Should I go meet him and ask him? No, I trust him...

Or do I?

If I could choose to believe Sally or Percy, I'd choose Percy, right?

Or would I?

**So.**

**Ok. **** Sorry I'm just really tired. 1 am in the night. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Who is Sally going to date?**

**a) Poseidon(I hope: 0 votes)**

**b) A random god.(I hope: 0 votes)**

**c) A random Primordial.(Hope not.)**

**d) No one(If this wins, I'm going to cheer woohoo and plan a sequal.)**

**PM me or review.**

**-Cherries**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN:For those who haven't voted, please GO VOTE. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: come on, you know what's going on.**

Annabeth POV

Percy... Hmmm... He and Poseidon seems to be hiding something. The first second Sally walked off they raced to their cabin, and came out looking, well, like there's a secret that desperately wants to spill out.

So what if they have a secret? It's none of my buisness. But... I can't stand not knowing... And considering the 9 other people from Chaos' army that came later on in the day, it seems that... Sally's identity... Is exactly what she said. Chaos even confirmed it!

So... all 10 of the people... They're suspicious. It's almost as if they knew everything in the camp, didn't need a tour, didn't need help, and is perfectly at home with, well, everything.

But so what if they are at home? There's a war incoming. They don't even train! But, they could do everything so well.

But I have to know their secret.

Why? Why do I have to?

Malcom peeked down from his bunk."Sleep, Annabeth. Stop tossing and turning. There's another hard day of training ahead. I don't want to alert Will for you not sleeping and having an exhaustion meltdown tomorrow during training."

I sighed.

"Whatever you're worried about, worry about it tomorow. For now, just sleep."

I closed my eyes, and was absorbed into a dream...

Malcom POV

Beneath me, Annabeth gasped awake. Probably just another nightmare.

But she jumped up and got ready to get out of here.

Gods, its 1 am in the morning. Seriously?

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To... To Sally's cabin!" She stuttered.

And she ran off.

Seriously Annie?

But, talking about Sally, it is weird. She's warm to her comrades but cool, however, to all of us, and she knew all about camp. Both the roman one and ours.

Coming to think of it, she is eerie. She has mastered all of the weapons, exceling every god at everything. You also never knew what she's thinking of inside-her face not betraying a single of her emotions, her speech not betraying any of her thoughts.

But... She's... Well, I don't know, mysterious? Young? Too emotionless on the outside?

I seriously don't know what to think.

Annabeth POV

I raced over to Sally's cabin, and knocked on the door. She answered it, then sat down, continuously chatting with her friends.

"Hey, there's a guest today."

All eyes snapped to me.

"Oh, just that Annabeth girl. I thought she'd come stalking." Beta yawned.

"So? I seriously do not care. We'd know anyways. Look at her hat in her hand. You'd already know she's here to get information." Gamma snorted.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Oh, just Beta, Gamma, Omega, Zeta, Delta, Iota, Epsilon, Theta, and Sigma. The usual. Sally's Alpha of course but the rest is for you to pair up." Sigma replied.

So who's who?

"Oh, that's for you to find out. Use your brain, dummy." Epsilon said.

They can read minds?

"Duh." Sally said evenly.

What?

"Haven't you figured out?" Iota said.

Finally I can't stand it anymore, and they questions began flooding out of my mouth. Why are they here, what are they doing, do they know what Percy and Poseidon are doing.

"It's all up to you to find out." Sally said in the same monotone voice.

And they said no more that night.

**So hows that? Now go vote.**


	5. Chapter Four

**In case you were wondering who's who, look at the end of the story.**

Sally POV

I bit my lips. Percy is suspicious. Same with Poseidon. And now Annabeth's trying to stalk us.

_ASA group, Beta, report to me immediatly._

I just hope he's listening.

_Commander? I am aware of Annabeth's presence._

_Stalker._ I answered him telepathically.

_What do we do?_

_Alert everyone. Anything that might let lose of our identities is strictly prohibited to speak of._

_Sure Commander._

I sweeped my eyes around the room, my now swirling blue eyes settling onto Annabeth's invisible form, my eyes boring into hers.

She started to flicker back into visability as I opened my palm. Her hat flew into my waiting hand.

She stared.

_There's no use for hiding. _I forced my thoughts to enter her mind._ It doesn't work. Not around us._

Her eyes opened even wider.

_Some secrets need to be kept secret. Not everything is open to the world._

_Go._

And with that, she fled into the night.

Percy POV

I saw Annabeth run towards my cabin so I told Poseidon to get out. So he flashed away.

As soon as he left, Annabeth nearly flew into my room, buried her head into my chest, and wrapped her hands around me, then cried.

After a few moments of silence, she started to confess.

"I stalked Sally-sob-then she found out-sob-and-sob-she told me that-sob-that some secrets need to be kept-sob-telepathically-sob-they can read minds!"

And that just confirmed my suspisions.

Sally Max.

She's back.

For revenge.

For justice.

**So!**

**Beta-Avery Kelsey.**

**Gamma-Luke Castellan**

**Epsilon-Bianica Di Angelo**

**Sigma- Charles Beckendorf**

**Iota-Silena Beckendorf(Sigma and Ιota married, so...)**

**Omega-Megan Beckendorf(Think you already know, right?)**

**Zeta-Zoe Nightshade(can't find a way to put the little dots. Stupid laptop doesn't have enough buttons.)**

**Delta-Nico Di Angelo(Killed only because he knew about Sally.)**

**Theta-Clarisse La Rue(Same with Nico, killed for a secret.)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Please please PLEASE go vote!**

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rick.**

Beta POV

I knocked.

"Enter." Sally said.

I opened the door and walked in, finding Sally gazing at me with now grey, calculating eyes, eyes that could pierce through any secret, any lies.

"So..." I began nervously, biting my lips.

_I know what you did._

"Umm."

_There's a stalker. Go back. Commune with me telepathically. And this time, it's Perseus. Don't betray me anything. Not again._

I walked out.

One I got back to my room, my vision went black.

_"Wow, for the liuetenant of Chaos' army, you really are weak." Percy mused in the dream._

_"And for the Savior of the world, you really are a braggart." Sally said back, cocking her head. Since when has she entered my dreams?_

_"So what if I'm a braggart?" Percy shot back._

_"You over estimate yourself. That's what." Delta said calmly, boredly picking at his armour, flicking peices into place._

_"So?" Percy questioned._

_"Your senses grow dull." Epsilon said, punching Percy from behind, leaving him howling with pain._

_"So what?" Percy growled, refusing to give up._

_"You get punched." Zeta said._

_"And kicked." Iota added._

_"And tossed around." Sigma replied._

_"And fought." Theta answered._

_"Taken prisoner." Omega said._

_"Obviously." Gamma concluded._

_"So... Commander?" I said._

_"Well? Let him go. Warn him. Teach him a lesson." Sally said._

_Percy was knocked out. And he woke up in his bed gasping._


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rick. Except my characters. Anyways...**

Percy POV

Owwwwwwwwwwwww.

My back.

Hurts.

Seriously, can't they punch softer?

And they looked like they that wasn't supposed to hurt. Like it was just a mock batt-.

Owwwwwwwwwwwww.

Better go find Will.

Sally POV

I flicked on my black cloak. I have to change the lining soon. It's an ice blue. I want it to be black.

People have been telling me I look intimidating.

They say I make Erebus and Nyx look like Light and Day.

Seriously, do these people have common sense?

At least Percy doesn't.

Little flea-ridden _hero_.

Note the sarcasm.

Anyways, as I tugged my duel blades into it's sheath, my sword to my side, hanging up my daggers on my belt, flicking my hood over my head, and refusing the urge to put on my mask, grabbed my bow, and walked outside.

As I stepped out, my little squad was sitting on the couches, with Gamma trying to disactivate his gold shield and Sigma flicking on his red and gold armour.

"Hi there!" They greeted me cheerfully.

I smiled.

_Stop._

_Don't show your pleasure._

_An assasinator's greatest weakness is your emotions._

And my smile faded away.

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

I open the locked door of our cabin, and Travis and Connor were there.

"What's wrong, Travis." I asked.

They only managed to gasp out one word each.

"Sally-"

"Attack!"

Upon hearing those words, Sigma flicked on his armour faster than ever, and Gamma imediatly stopped trying to deactivate his shield.

"ASA squad."

"Yes Commander?" They chorused.

"Well? Attack."

And we filed out without another word

||Slight Time Skip||

Sally POV

I took to the air on my pitch black wings and started scanning the battle ground.

A few seconds later, I began to give orders.

At the same time, Annabeth yelled at my squad to push the offense even more.

The squad ignored Annabeth and followed my instructions precisely.

Annabeth glared at me and I again forced a thought into her mind.

_You command your soldiers, I command mine._

She glared at me and muttered, "You'll pay for it."

I just shrugged. She'll pay for it instead of me.

As Hyperion appeared leading his army, I decended to the ground and faced him.

"Hello, this, ah, Commander Max." Hyperion laughed.

I smiled too and replied evenly, "I see you already knew about your opponents."

"Yes, I know all about you." Hyperion said.

"Me, but my strength?" I asked.

Hyperion acted puzzled. "Strength?" He laughed.

"Yes," I replied, "so since you need to better know your opponents, let me show you about it."

Chiron POV

I watched this little girl unsheath all her daggers, and hold them all in a fan like shape.

Then in a flick of the wrist.

They were gone.

And back again.

Hyperion, however, was howling in pain. He had more than a couple dozen gashes, golden blood gushing out in currents.

Sally then sheathed her daggers, and in a split second, was slashing with her sword with extreme power.

Then as Hyperion tried to grab her, she did a light backflip into the shadows, then reappered cling to Hyperion's chest. She pulled, and Hyperion shrunk down into human size.

Now, she took out her dual blades, and started slashing. Then, when Hyperion was unable to heal himself again, she struck a fatal blow.

With the last strike with her blades, Hyperion fell.

Not as golden dust.

He fell down.

Dead.

Sally.

Has killed an immortal.

Sally sheathed her weapons, all of them covered in blood, and walked back to her cabin.

She didn't have armour.

She didn't have a shield.

Without a scratch on her body.

She.

She has killed an immortal.

A titan has fallen by her hand.

And it was just first blood.

First blood.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chaos POV

My heart clenched at what I'm going to do.

But I braced myself.

I'm sorry Sally.

This is for the best.

I opened the portal.

And walked in.

Sally POV.

I had just walked into my cabin when Chaos appeared outside and called my name.

"Sally Max!" She hollered.

I walked out again.

"Hello Chaos. What a surprise." I answered in a cold steely tone.

Chaos said, "From above, I have seen how bravely Perseus Achilles Jackson has fought, way better than my disgrace of a child, Sally. I hereby disown Sally Max and claim Persueus as my own child. Sally will no longer be commander. All of her ranking and her gifts shall be taken away forever."

I just stared and let down my hood, revealing my eyes, now swirling with red, lined with blue, and blended into a menacing obsidian black. "You cannot take away anything from me. You have not blessed me with anything."

"So?" Chaos shot back.

"I mastered everything way before you taught me. My wings are a thing you cannot take. You are nothing to me, just another betrayal, another moment in my life when I am neglected."

"I am your mother."

I raised my voice, "You disowned me."

"I don't care."

"From now on, I have only one goal to fulfill. I choose to survive, to no longer be a pawn of the primordials or the gods. I will no longer fight the evil, but I'm no longer controled by anyone. I will be your worst nightmare. I will be the wild card."

Then Rachel stepped forward and gasped, "The child of betrayal is betrayed again, Lost in a world of foes and fiends. Again she will rise and take control, but she will be betrayed, just once more. If she plays along till the very last straw, she may be the one to destroy us all. Time is turning back, turning back, turning back, to the past, to the past, to the past, through the past. Reach deep, and uncover the concealed secret, find out the past of this mysterious object." And she passed out.

Then everyone charged at me, even my squad, weapons raised.

With the last thud of my staff, every one fell in a jumbled mess of chaos.

I was the only one left standing.

I can't decribe the feeling.

Once more.

I am alive.


	9. Sequal Alert!

**SEQUAL!**

**Yes, you heard me right, SEQUAL**

**S-E-Q-U-A-L**

**That's right.**

**Let me know if you guys liked this story, disliked this story, was it good, bad, terrible, exellent etc.**

**Now if you liked it and made it this far, go check out my sequal.**

_**"Prophecies Coming**** Alive.****"**_

**Ok?**

**Thanks for the 243 views during this short nearly-half-a-month time span,**

**6 reviews,**

**1 follower,**

**1 favorites.**

**Now bye and check out the sequal!**

**-As usual, cherries.**


End file.
